


Silent Love // Supernatural x Gilmore Girls AU Destiel

by Kevinsky3012



Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-angelkink, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Week, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, gilmore girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevinsky3012/pseuds/Kevinsky3012
Summary: Recently moved into Stars Hallow, Dean Winchester bumps into a very silent, raven haired man named, Castiel. Will their relationship flourish or will their language barrier be too much for them to handle?Please, Leave some feedback so I can continue the story.





	1. Chapter 1

   In the little town of Stars Hallow, a big bonfire party that would unite the little towns people every year was taking place, with tiki torches everywhere, loud music, food, and people chattering a mile a minute, it was a sight to see, thought the recently moved in, Dean Winchester. 

   Moved in from Kansas the day before, Dean was almost completely set up, all that was left were his boxes. A collection of Cd's, and records, from AC/DC, to Kansas, to Bob Seger, to Asia, and lastly, his guilty pleasure... Taylor Swift. 

   From inside his house, Dean could see everything taking place through his window. He noticed how everybody knew each other, and practically behaved like one big family. He felt sad about leaving his family back in Kansas, especially his baby brother, Sammy. Though moving away had been a good excuse for Dean to grow and find himself as a person. He couldn't help feeling completely out of place here. Becoming a bit overwhelmed, Dean pushes the thought to the back of his head, immediately forgetting all about it. He was never one to face his feelings head on, even when he was alone. 

   Stepping outside to grab the last few boxes, he heads to his car, walking by a few people who were heading to the bonfire, Dean quickly looks at his feet trying to avoid eye contact with any of them. Startled as he bumps into a raven-black haired man, he looks back to the man apologetically, only to find the man looking back with an annoyed expression plastered on his face, sighing in annoyance the man walks away. "I'm sorry!" Dean shouted back to the man, not wanting to make a bad first impression on anyone here, he could bet money, that gossip about the newly moved in guy was already spreading like wildfire. The man didn't look back, completely forgetting about the sorry man's existence. 

  "Great, an enemy already." he sighed in frustration. Turning on his heel back to his car, he steps on something. Picking up a wallet presumably belonging to the man he just bumped into, he looks back, and around, only to find no one there. The man was gone in a flash, just like that. 

  He opens the wallet. A picture of the man he just bumped into, was looking back at him, with intense sapphire blue eyes. 'Woah, I can't believe I just made an ass of myself in front of him.' he thought. "Castiel, huh" he whispers. "What a beautiful name." he says, looking up to where the man had just vanished. "I'll find you soon."


	2. Talking Fast

Immediately regretting opening his eyes to the blinding morning sunshine peeping through his window, Dean gets up, with no worry in the world that anyone would see his up and alert boner, went to get ready for the day.

As he got ready, he couldn't stop thinking about the man he bumped into last night, smiling at the thought of the clearly pissed off guy, he takes one last look at himself in the mirror, winks, and heads downstairs for his daily cup of coffee. "Damn, they said the place was furnished, did they leave me a coffee maker by any chance?" he said exasperated, looking through the cabinets twice just in case he had missed something. 'Crap, I'll just have to go to that Duke's diner place.'

Hopping in his Impala, and driving less than half a mile to this diner place, he parks the car in front of the most ridiculously named grocery store he's ever seen, the Doose's Market. Stepping out, looking at his reflection on the car's window, and making his way across the street, he sees a very dark haired man walk in to the diner, could it be? 'I knew this town was small, but this was just too easy' he thought. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he suddenly felt nervous about going in. Walking forward, but stopping in his tracks as soon as he realized... "CRAP! the wallet! I left it!" 'I could probably just go back and get it, its not even that far,' he pondered. "Oh forget it, what if hes gone when I get back, Ill just give it to him the next time I see him, yea!." he mumbles, trying to convince himself to just man up and go.

Stepping inside the diner, he finds the man eating a burger, he watches the man intently, amused at how the man was eating it, like if it was his first time having one. 'A burger?! who eats a burger at this time in the morning?!' He wondered. "Fascinating sight huh, its like watching a kid eat chocolate for the first time." startled, he turned to a beautiful woman, with a beautifully big smile and pretty blue eyes. "Uh yeah, it is very fascinating, hi, I'm Dean." 

"Oh! we have a Dean here too! He works at the Doose's Market across the street, you might see him around, its a very small town, OH! right! sorry I tend to babble a lot, nice to finally meet you, my name's Lorelai."

Dean stared back at the smiling crazy woman, who just said all that without taking a breath.

"Nice to meet you Lorelai, can you tell me anything you might know about that man?" curiosity made very clear to the girl, and happy to help, she started,

"Not much really, just that he likes to keep to himself, I've never seen him talk to anyone, or anyone around here has seen him to anyone for that matter, he's very mysterious, no one's even heard his voice, not even Luke over there, he said that he orders his food on a piece of paper." Again, surprised at the woman's ability to talk that fast without taking a breath, Dean stared wide eyed, then said,

"That does sound mysterious, I would think you guys would have known more about him, everyone around is friendly and close, why not with him?"

"Oh, trust me, the whole town knew when he stepped foot on this town, usually we know everything the next day about anyone who moves here, Mrs. Patty gets the deets before anyone else, shes the source. She tried calling to the man when he would pass by her studio a few times, but he'd just flat out ignore her, she's given up on him, its been like three weeks since he moved here and we still don't know where he's from or what he does, or what his name is, hes a record breaker that one. But with you, we already knew you were from Kansas and that you have an extreme collection of Cd's, you should meet my daughters friend, shes got a collection herself, anyhow, you're the current gossip of the town, let me just ask you though, who wears a tie with a leather jacket, and jeans?" he laughs at the girls remark and thanks her for letting him know. The girl smiles and walks off to the table nearest to the window.

'Nice girl' he chuckled. After ordering his cup of coffee, and turning back to formally introduce himself to the man, the man was already gone. 'How does he keep doing that?! Its like he vanished into thin air! Great! I lost my shot...' Dean sighed, before walking out, he stopped by the girls table and said, "I actually know one thing you guys don't, his name's Castiel." And with a smirk he walked off.


	3. Splash!

'Ahh, that was the best sleep Ive had in ages' Dean sighed while stretching. Feeling extremely energized and ready to take on the day. He walked up to his stereo and blasted on some Taylor Swift. Dancing his way to the closet, he pulled out a casual outfit he could get dirty in.

Since he got here he's been looking forward to trimming that stupidly long grass out on his front yard. He loved mowing his moms front yard back home, it was one of the only tasks he actually enjoyed doing, and now that he had a place of his own, he just couldn't wait to get started on his. 

Before getting started on his yard, he went to get some coffee at Luke's, he gave up on making his own cup of coffee once he had a sip of Luke's. Besides it was just a five minute walk from his house, less if you were in a hurry. It never hurt to walk the short distance, especially now when he needed to blow off all that built up energy.

When he arrived, he was greeted by the lovely Lorelai. She introduced him to her daughter Rory, whom was just as gorgeous. Then they talked for about ten more minutes after the girl had gone to school, and just before Dean got back to his house to start working on his yard, they exchanged numbers and both went about their day. He smiled, he had finally made a new friend. 

*********

Halfway finished, he stopped to take a break. Though he enjoyed working on his lawn, he'd forgotten how much he hated working under the blazing sun. He looked out to the lake near his house and imagined how refreshing it would be to just dive in. 'Doesn't sound like such a bad idea at this moment.' He shook his head knowing he should finish up his lawn, before even considering going into that lake, besides he'd look stupid in there by himself, he thought.

Sweaty and starting to get aggravated by the heat, he walks over to the side of the house, he pulls off his sweat soaked shirt, and sprays himself with the hose. 'Mmm, that feels awesome.' He sighs in satisfaction.

Someone jogging from the distance was approaching, wiping the water from his face so he could see better, Dean noticed it was the man. The man he's been looking forward to meeting since that night. He looked much fitter than that night when he was wearing that trench coat. He had a gray shirt, and very short black shorts, you could get an awesome view at his big firm thighs, Dean was for sure taking it all in. 'CALL HIM!' a voice in his head shouted. "Hi there! Hello!" Dean shouted at the top of his lungs.

The man just kept on jogging, never looking up once. 'So you like to ignore people huh' Dean smirked. He picked up the hose once again and waited for the man to get just a little bit closer.

'SPLASH!'

The man stopped in his tracks and looked around furiously, looking for the person who had sprayed him. His eyes landed on Dean's, his facial expression immediately going from furious to confused. 

Dean stood still, staring back at the man whom he just sprayed water on. 'What the hell was I thinking?! Are you crazy?!' Dean thought to himself. He couldn't bring himself to tell him he had his wallet, not a good conversation starter anyway. He just said,

"Hi." he smiled shyly and awkwardly.

The man just tilted his head, the way puppies do when they're curious about something.

"M-my names D-dean" he stuttered, 'Since when do you stutter when talking to someone?! Just act cool!'

The man smiled, which made Dean relax a little. Then he pointed to his ear, and then to his lips.

Dean unconsciously reached up to touch both his ear and his lips. The man giggled, and pulled out a pen, and a piece of paper... Dean stared intently at the man, 'what is he doing?' he thought. 

The man stuck out his hand, handing the piece of paper to Dean. Dean eyed the man quizzically, and reached out to grab the paper, accidentally caressing the man's hand in the moment, he looked up quickly, making sure he didn't overstep any boundaries, but the man just gestured for Dean to read the paper.

"I am Deaf."

Dean's head shot up, mouth open 'Ohhh now I get it! thats why hed always ignore people that would call for him on the streets, or why he orders his food on pieces of paper.' He didnt know what to say, he instead, reached for the mans pen, the man handed his pen to the taller man. He started to write, 

"Hi Castiel, My name is Dean Winchester." the man read the piece of paper and looked up with worry in his eyes. The man quickly wrote, "how do you know my name? " 'Crap, now he thinks I'm some sort of stalker, nice going man...' 

A few minutes passed after Dean cleared up the little misunderstanding. He offered the man to come in for some water, Castiel insisted on finishing his jog, Dean after a while of trying to convince the man to come inside, accepted Castiel's decline, and went back inside to get his wallet. Grabbing the man's wallet from his bureau, and stepping back outside to find the man patiently waiting, he handed the man a piece of paper he had written inside. It read... 

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Dean smiled, waiting nervously as the man scribbled away on the paper. 

"No thanks, Ask me again using your hands next time, I'll reconsider then. :)" Castiel smiled, and jogged off, leaving a shocked Dean standing in place. "Ouch." Dean whispered. He's never been rejected. Ever. Whenever he felt lonely he'd just pick up a girl to spend the night with, or a guy whenever he needed to scratch that itch. 'What does that even mean? Use your hands? does he want me to give him a handjob or something?' 'No you idiot, he wants you to ask him out using sign language.' he argued with his own snarky self.

"All right, lets learn sign language, prepare to be knocked off your feet, Mr. Novak, I will get that date soon enough." he stated out loud, and confidently.


	4. Lesson 1

That day after Dean had finally met Castiel, he finished up his yard, went up to shower, and ran out to get some dinner at Luke's.

On his way there, he couldnt stop thinking about Cass, a nickname he had already given the man. He just couldn't believe how much more interested he was after finding out that Cass was in fact, deaf. Yes it was going to be hard, to learn a completely different language, but he was willing to do it for this guy, a guy who had the most beautiful dark hair, and sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen. A silent man, whom he bet he could make scream if he really wanted to. He smirked at that, and walked inside.

Looking around, he sees Lorelai sitting on the counter talking a mile a minute with Luke smiling back at her, 'Ahh buddy, I dont know how you still have your ears on, a lot of practice I bet.' He laughs and cuts in, ordering some coffee, and a burger to go.

"Hi! Lorelai! didnt expect to see you here." Dean greets her happily.

"Hi! Dean! Trust me, you will, you've only been here like three days. So I am always here, if I'm not here I am either prepping the new Dragonfly Inn, or at the lovely Gilmore house, dont believe that, its actually a hell house." the woman laughed.

"Haha, I wont, I get it, my parents drove me nuts. So glad I finally moved out of that town. I do miss my little brother Sammy, when he went to law school, I felt completely alone. So I moved out here, won't deny that I miss my family, but I think this is for the best." Dean muttered the last part. 'Oh gosh, how am I opening up to this woman already?!'

"Aww chin up big boy, listen since my daughter Rory went to Yale I rarely see much of her, I feel lonely too, not as much as I would like considering my parents bug me everyday of the week and all, but aside from that, Ive had more time, I got to try new things, now my friend Sookie and I, are opening up our new inn this monday." Lorelai said excitedly.

"You're probably right, I should try new things, I just dont know what. I work from home, so I didnt really mind packing up my life and moving here. I like the quiet of the town, and I like how friendly everyone is, I just havent gotten the chance to meet any other folks, I've only met Mrs. Patty the first day I moved in, shes a character that one, and very flirty. - Lorelai laughs at Patty's comment, he's right. - Then I met you, and Castiel."

"OH! I have the perfect idea! So Sookie and I have been wanting to do a test run of the Inn, before it officially opens, and we're planning on inviting all of our friends, we'll have the biggest slumber party anyone has ever seen! Maybe you could come! What do you say? Are you in?! You'll make new friends I promise!" Lorelai claps enthusiastically, earning a chuckle from Dean.

"Of course, it sounds awesome! I'm looking forward to it, thanks." Dean smiles at her in gratitude.

"Perfect! Dont hold back on your feedback, we need it!" Lorelai says. Luke eyes Dean from a distance, after his order is ready he hands it to Dean.

"Haha I Got it, see ya around Lor." Dean grabs his order and waves goodbye.

"Lor huh, Eh somehow I like it, see ya Dean!" Lorelai waves, when she looks back she sees Luke eyeing her. "Stop staring! I've had enough of that from Kirk this entire week!" Luke shrugs it off and says,

"Oh its just I couldnt help but notice you were hitting it off with that new guy." He says, looking away avoiding her eyes.

***************

Itd been hours since he got home,he napped, when he woke up, he watched his favorite show, Dr. Sexy M.D, while enjoying his burger, and coffee, disgusting, but he was going to need the energy for the night.

"Okay, lets begin. Lesson 1." He rubs his hands together, cracks his knuckles, and looks at the alphabet, 'Seems easy enough, here we go... A, B, C, D...'


End file.
